


Dessert

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cake, Dessert, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, fluffy as all hell, will can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will can cook, and well<br/>he can also bake<br/>Hannibal loves it but does think its torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

It was mocking him. The damn thing was mocking him, and he hated it.

Hannibal stood leaning against the counter of his kitchen and stared at the object of his contempt, a chocolate cake. But not just any chocolate cake, oh no it was a very special chocolate cake his Will had made especially for tonight’s dinner party. It was absolutely gorgeous, and he hated it because he wanted it and he didn’t want to wait for tonight.

Imagine his surprise when his darling husband had revealed to him that he actually could cook and well at that, more so William could bake like a dream. Williams classic home cooking held a special place in his heart since it was what helped him bulk back up after losing so much weight during his three long years in prison. He had moaned like a harlot the first time Will had spoon fed him the gumbo he had made while Hannibal laid in bed recovering from his gutshot. He could only imagine how he must have sounded when he had taken the first bite out of the apple pie Will had presented him with when they had finally settled down in the Paris countryside. But it was also the look that came upon Wills face when he watched Hannibal enjoy his cooking; Williams love for the simple things in life would never cease to amaze him. Just a simple smile and appreciative groan from Hannibal over his homemade desserts would make Wills mood skyrocket.

And yet his husband decided to torture him with this masterpiece. The cake in question was a four layer Dark Moroccan Chocolate sponge soaked with orange liqueur, topped off with a glistening White Chocolate ganache that dripped down the side, a single boozed cherry decorating it. It filled the kitchen with a gorgeous scent that made is stomach growl, how the hell was he supposed to cook dinner with it sitting there on its cake stand mocking him.

He felt Will press up tight behind him arms wrapping around his middle and kisses peppering his neck.

“You know if you keep glaring at the cake it will burst into flames?” Will teased.

“I'm not glaring.” He countered.

“Honey I’ve stood in the doorway for fifteen minutes watching you stand here, shouldn’t you have started the roast by now?”

Had Will been there this entire time? Hannibal hadn’t caught his scent when he walked in, he blamed the cake.

“I blame the cake.” No use pretending it wasn’t the problem now Hannibal reasoned.

Will puffed a laugh against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He moved around Hannibal to pick the cake up by its stand and started to walk back out of the kitchen, Hannibal watched them both as he went.

“Alright then, I’ll move this out of the way so it won’t distract the chef.”

Hannibal nodded and moved to the fridge to get out the things he needed but paused as Will popped his head back into the kitchen.

Will grinned, “Don’t worry I’ll make sure you get the biggest slice.”

Hannibal laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
